The Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) requires service providers to assist law enforcement in the performance of electronic surveillance pursuant to a court order or other lawful authorization. However, logging network activity can be a labor intensive and difficult process. A user's Internet Protocol (IP) address can change when the user disconnects a session or re-establishes a session. Additionally, the user's activity may be combined with activity from other users, such as by network address translation (NAT), so as to appear to originate from a single public IP address.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.